When the sun rise in the horisont
by nakajima saya
Summary: This is the first work i publish in internet and english is not my first language so it may be not be a great job even so i want a honest critic, in the story is not explisit that they are bones and booth but they are, is set in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**When the sun rise in the horisont**

You have only asked him how was his day, then he stared to yell at you like mad, throwing objects to the wall swearing at you and howling like a beast, he had ground you, and you were going to sleep in the garage, and when you thought that nothing could go more wrong, he grabs you and throw you against the wall, thats when you realize he is going to beat you to a human pulp again, he hit you repeatedly in the face and kicks you hard in the side, you cry in pain and bend in fetal position.

He pull your hair and whisperer in your ear: "_this happens to you cuss you've been a bad girl, thats why I've to punish you, if you hadn't piss me of whit your stupid questions, I wouldn't have hit you"_

You can smell the alcohol in his breed and with the corner of your eye you can see him smile, that deranged smile he make when he is drunk and feels superior, like he can do whatever he wants to you.

You feel sick down to your stomach and can't stop crying, you beg him to stop but he only smile harder, he begin to hit you hard in your stomach and push your head again and again to the wall, he grab your arm an pull hard till it go crack, he smiles sadistically at the sound an you scream like mad, youre crying and begin and thing hes gonna kill you.

He have got you cornered in the wall and have his knee in your back grabbing your dislocated arm, then all of a sudden he stops and let you go, he seem flustered and disoriented but you don't lose time, you got up and run out of the house till the nearest park and sit down in a bench, youre holding your arm, all your body hurts and you can't stop crying, you realize you've stared to hyperventilate and try to calm down but is not working, you start to feel tired and your eyes feel heavy, your last thought before sleep overcomes you is:"_How can he do that to me, Why I had to have him as a Foster Parent"_ and then all is black.

When you awoke youre in a hospital bed and in the corner of the room in a chair a boy your age is sitting staring at you intensively, you look at him and he smile to you, a sweet smile, a kind smile, and you find yourself smiling back, he got up and walk in your direction sitting in the chair beside the bed, he strokes your hair and whit a sweet voice he say:

_ _Hey girl, good youre awake, how ya feeling?_

You feel dizzy and only manage to say in a raspy little voice:

__I I I'm m m ffinne tttannnkkksss._

He chuckle, then making a stern face whit a serious tone says:

_ _I found you in the park, you've got two broken ribs, a dislocated arm, a broken nose, a serious concution, an internal bleeding in the abdominal area, tow stitches in the cut in your lip, four stitches in the cut in your brow, several other cuts in the face and all over your body and a lot of bruises; if I had found you a little later maybe you would have died_.

You gulped not only because all the injuries you have, but also cuss maybe he would ask what had happened, he is staring at you whit a straight face, then surprising you he smirks and say:

_ _you're a lucky girl, I tell the doctor I found you in the park, I ask if I could stay with you but he say no, then say that when you were out of intensive care I could come visit you, you were in intensive care a whole day, then they were going to put you in a collective room but my mom pay a private room, they called child service_.

When he said child service you panicked, and it seem he see it cuss he quickly added:

__But if you want I can tell them that I see you falling in the skate area, still you need to call home._

Seen his face you seem to understand that although you didn't want to, you have to tell the true, then, you remembered something he said and feel rely overwhelmed by it, so whit real gratitude you say:

_ _Is ok, you don't have to say nothing, and tank you, you didn't have to waste money in me_.

He smiled and caressed your check, then kindly say:

_ _Youre__ welcome, and don't worry, my mom and I wanted to watch over you and made sure you were ok_.

He smiled warmly and you smiled to, you feel secure and warm, then he spoke again:

_ _So who are you little girl?_

You giggle and smiling responds:

_ _My name is Juliette, Juliette Campbell whats yours? _you now that is not tru but you can't say your real name yet.

He laughs and beaming at you says:

_ _Im Matthew, Matthew Bennett but you can call me Matt._

You half smile and say:

_ _Then Matt, you can call me Julie_.

He smiles broadly, and in his eyes you see a spark, then you knew you were going to be ok, all will gonna be ok, and you genuinely smile a great and large smile.

* * *

Well this is for now, because the story can work as a one shot I'll leave it to you to select if you like it as a one shot or if you want more chapters.

this is new to me i usally write in spanish so i apologize for the possible mistakes

and i hope you can make time to review

i'm waiting the results so i can do more chapters or not

tanks for taking the time to read my story

nakajima saya..


	2. Chapter 2

Before I begun whit the chapter I like to thank you for the reviews specially to my first two:

mrsvartan07

and

gawilliams

I appreciate your comments and is tanks to your support that I continue to write this story.

I like to remark that this chapter is in the perspective of booth from when he meet her till the end of the first chapter.

Said that, I hope you enjoy here is the story.

(of course I don't own Bones or their characters; I only borrow them for a little)

* * *

When you first saw her in the park you thought that she was an angel that have fall down of the sky (yhea you now is cheesy but you really thought that) then when you got closer you nearly have a heart attack when you see all the blood and bruises, you remember how it feel to be beaten to a bloody piece of meat, so at the speed of light you called an ambulance and then you called your mom cuss you knew that she would understand the situation, when the ambulance got there you ask to go whit her ( maybe it seemed to weird to worry about someone you didnt new, but something about her just pulled you to do it, and you have always listen to your gut so of course you will follow it this time to) they didnt seemed like they would allow you but then, the paramedic girl seemed to see the concern in your face because she whisper something to the other one and they let you come.

In the ambulance the girl smiled to you and said:

_ _I would have loved to have someone like you if I've been in her position, not much people are kind enough to follow a total stranger to the hospital just to maid sure it is ok, if you want to I can talk to a friend in the hospital so you can now how is she and be whit her when she awoke._

Maybe this was your lucky day cuss you happen to meet a special girl and now you can be near her, now the only thing you need to make it perfect it was that your mom finally got away whit you and your bro so your dad didnt hurt you again, but that was too much to ask so you smiled your charm smile and said gratefully:

_ _Tanks that will be great, I really want to know how is she and talk to her when she is awake, could you too make it possible for my mom to pay her a privet room ya now so she is more comfortable_. You wink in the final part trying to be more charming so she say yes.

She smile and wit a mischievous voice say:

_ _Mhp you really are a cocky boy eh, well I like you so I would do what I can, but dont hope so much I've some connections but even that has its limitations, ok?_

You are smiling like mad and you really want to jump and dance like when you were five in Christmas eve but instead you only say:

_ _Thats awesome and I know you can do it, a thousands of tanks really_.

She only nod so do you, and then you are finally in the hospital, they toke her away and you feel how the paramedic girl toke you by the hand and she says while walking:

_ _I will take you whit the person that can put you in to the hospital and let you pass trough security so you can be whit her, he is the one that can help you whit the privet room thing too, so don't piss him of cuss then you will not be able to enter ok?_

She is pulling you and you only can thing "_wow she is walking too fast and talking too fast too, I barely understood what she said, god I think if we kip walking so fast Im going to fall and then I will need to be hospt... wait she is saying something"_ you got out of your intern rambling at time to hear her say:

_ _HEY are you paying attention? Ah!! anyway whats your name? I need to now so my friend can maid you a special pass, so you can walk freely in the hospital_.

After you hear that you thing "_great now she thing I'm a fool cuss I got too caught in my thoughts, better answer before she thing I'm ignoring her"_:

_ _Mm yhea, mm oh my name? yhea is Seeley Booth, but I mm want to be ya now a beat anonymous so can it be a false name? like mmm oh __Matthew Bennett,__ yhea Matt is cool._

She stares at you for a seconds and then whit a none challenge face says:

_ _Well then Matt it is._

Fiuuuu for a second there you thought you've ruined your chance, you now that your dad will not be very happy if because you help her you got in troubles, you dont feel really good laying but right now you cant trust them too much.

You got to a really nice office and in there is a tall man incredibly looking like a nice person he smiles at you and say:

_ _What can I do for you Cherly and young man whit her?_

She laugh, you dont seem to understand why but smiles so you don't seem to rude cuss well he is the MAN that will decide if you go in or out so is better be in his good side, Cherly the girl that helped you, told him all the story, and it seems he is on your side cuss he grab a pen and a paper, write something in it and then turns to see you and say:

_ _Ok, "Mr. Bennett" with this you can be in here all the time you want and when she can have visits you can be with her all the time you want, and about the room thing, if your mom pay the bill then of course the girl can have a privet room, see ya son and kip been a good kid like you are now_.

You cant believe it all is going like planed, so beaming you say:

_ _Tanks a lot Sr. I appreciate it really, and you're a great person too Sr., Cherly tanks to you too, you are boot good people._

Whit that you turn around and got out of the office to the reception area, you stop in the counter and address the nurse:

_ _excuse me, the unidentified girl that got in here a while ago, where is she?_

You realize she seems to be about to tell you the discourse of "_I'm sorry Sr. you are not authorized to bla bla bla_" so before she do it you show her the paper the good Man give you, she toke it and then whit a much more friendly face said:

_ _The unidentified girl? She is in surgery you can wait in the waiting area of the surgery alley and when she come out you can ask the doctor about her. _

You half smile and say your tanks, then you go straight to the waiting area of the surgery alley.

When you were waiting your mom called saying that she would be there shortly so you reluctantly got up and go to meet her in the reception area, when she got there you talk to her till you convince her to pay for the room and then go talk to the nurse, the nurse toke the credit card and ask for your mom's signature and to file some papers then say something about having to kip the card and that it will be returned when the girl is discharged, my mom sullenly accepted, and then she say something about your father getting home and she needing to go, you say to her to tell him you are staying whit some friend, she agree and say bye, when she is gone you return to the waiting area and toke a sit.

Not much time after that, the surgery room doors open and they are taking her away, you got up and ask the doctor if you can see her showing him the paper, he smiles and tell you that you can't see her yet but when she got out of intensive care you can see her, you ask about her condition and injuries, the doctor tell you everything and then excuse himself, you go straight to the waiting area of the intensive care alley, and decide to take a nap cuss is really late and you need to sleep.

When you awoke the doctor say to you that she would be in intensive care all the day, so you called your mom saying you will gona stay the night again, then you went to the lunch area to eat something, pretty much of the day you spent it thinking in why you were so concerned about her and how similar you could be, when the night arrive you got in the same sit as the night before and got in to a dreamless sleep.

At midmorning they got her into her room and you sat in a comfy chair in a corner of the room, not much time later she beguine to awake and you feel really anxious, she opened her eyes and seemed a little disoriented but immediately beguine to toke in all the details of the room, you were mesmerized by the blue of her eyes and the intensity of them, then she set her eyes on you and you cant help the smile that appears on your face, and you nearly choke whit your own tongue when she smile back, and the only thing you seem to thing is "_oh my god thats the most beautiful smile I've ever seen_" you got up and walk in her direction sitting in the chair beside the bed, you strokes her hair and whit a sweet voice you say:

_ _Hey girl, good youre awake, how ya feeling?_

She seem to feel dizzy and then you hear her say in a raspy little voice:

__I I I'm m m ffinne tttannnkkksss._

You chuckle, then making a stern face whit a serious tone says:

_ _I found you in the park, you've got two broken ribs, a dislocated arm, a broken nose, a serious concution, an internal bleeding in the abdominal area, tow stitches in the cut in your lip, four stitches in the cut in your brow, several other cuts in the face and all over your body and a lot of bruises; if I had found you a little later maybe you would have died_.

She gulped and her face shows great fear not only because all the injuries it seemed like something else was bothering her, then you understand you indeed have a lot in common, for an instants you thing in ask what had happened but decide otherwise cuss she seem to anxious, you are staring at her whit a straight face, then you smirks to lighten the mood and say:

_ _youre a lucky girl, I tell the doctor I found you in the park, I ask if I could stay with you but he say no then say that when you were out of intensive care I could come visit you, you were in intensive care a whole day, then they were going to put you in a collective room but my mom pay a private room, they called child service too_.

When you said child service she panicked, so you quickly added:

__But if you want I can tell them that I see you falling in the skate area, still you need to call home._

It seem that seen your face she seemed to understand that although she didn't wanted to, it was best for her to tell the true, then, she seem to remember something cuss her eyes wrought big and she seemed overwhelmed by it, then whit a tone of gratitude in her beautiful voice say:

_ _Is ok, you don't have to say nothing, and tank you, you didn't have to waste money in me_.

You were really moved by her selfless thoughts so you smiled and caressed her oh so soft check, then kindly say:

_ _You're welcome, and don't worry, my mom and I wanted to watch over you and made sure you were ok_. Your mom barely accepted but she didnt have to know that.

You smiled warmly and she smiled too, she seemed to relax and looked more secure, so you spoke again:

_ _So who are you little girl?_

She giggle (oh how cut was that) and smiling respond:

_ _My name is Juliette, Juliette Campbell whats yours?_

You now that is not her real name cuss it showed in her eyes but you didn't care, you understood that is difficult to trust someone when you have suffered the thing you are now sure she and you had suffered, so you laugh and beaming at her says:

_ _Im Matthew, Matthew Bennett but you can call me Matt._ You cant tell here your real name still cuss it was too risky but you will tell her sometime.

She half smile and say:

_ _Then Matt, you can call me Julie_.

You smiles broadly cuss you can see you have gained some trust, and you new for certain that she was "_the girl for you_" something was telling you that, she genuinely smiled a great and large smile, then you knew that no matter what, you wanted her to be happy, so you bowed to yourself that you will protect her at all costs and you will be by her side forever.

* * *

OK this is it for now, like the other chapter this can be a conclusive one so is up to you if you want this to be the final or if you want more chapters.

i want to thanks again for the reviews, and remember i'm waiting to now if you want a continuation or not.

And bout some problems i'm having:

ya see when i upload the documents all the ("") and (') disappear how can i fix it?

cuss in this chapter i've to fix it in the edit/preview area of the document manager.

thanks for kip reading my story and maybe soon i will submit another story so please

kip watching me, greetings!!

nakajima saya


End file.
